streitstadtfandomcom-20200214-history
Johnny Doe
Johnny is a gaudy, suspicious member of the Catholic faith who some have described as a 'lying snake bastard', and 'probably actually a demon'. To the dismay of his of many of his peers, he is also a very high ranking hunter. Johnny has been sent to investigate the happenings of Streitstadt by the Pope himself, or so the elegantly written and very official looking documents he arrived with will attest. He has extensive knowledge of the church and the supernatural creatures it hunts, as well as a sadistic streak as wide as the Knochenwalde, which must have been how he got where he is in the order, because it certainly couldn't have been his adherence to religious law or hierarchy. History Johnny has been part of the order as long as anyone can recall, with rumors of his deeds spanning numerous decades, crusades, and holy wars, some stories so far-fetched or simply too far in the past to possibly be true. Despite an apparent illustrious career, his strangeness has called into question his own legitimacy & motivations so often that Johnny has actually acquired papers from the Vatican verifying his rank and human status . Although Johnny claims to be a loyal servant of God, he looks like a demon and acts very odd. If pressed, he will blame this on any number of (often conflicting) reasons, none of which will involve the most obvious culprit- Johnny is able to summon and bend demons to his will. This rare hunter gift is seen as suspicious by the general hunter community. He downplays and hides this ability, which has already left him as a bit of a black sheep within hunter society. Johnny moves around a lot. He's been all over the world on Church business, including an Irish monastery headed by Bishop and Mother Superior Valentine, and where one Father Johnathan Hopkins worked. Personality Johnny'll tell you anything you want to know about himself. Seriously. Ask him. You'll be entertained by a wildly new and inventive story each time. Is there a grain of truth to any ''of it? Well, he'll find it cute that you'd think so. To all appearances, Johnny is an extremely faithful and capable member of the church. He's quite sadistic, which he happily takes advantage of while hunting, but which unfortunately also creeps into his day to day interactions. He hates being bored, and will go to great lengths for entertainment. While he takes great pains to ''avoid pain, his desire for a good time can conflict with his strong instincts for self-preservation (aka. coward). Though he exudes carelessness, Johnny can become easily agitated under the right circumstances. He is generally unstable due to his own priest abilities, but downplays the extent of this. 'Quirks' * Not at all squeamish about dishing it out, but Johnny does not care for or tolerate his own pain. * He has little patience for hierarchy, bureaucracy, or authority. Rarely, when a superior matches his personality well, mutual respect and strong teamwork can develop. * He has better night vision than day, and sometimes his wounds seem to behave oddly too, but Johnny chalks that all up to good old holistic medicine. * Johnny covers himself completely from the neck down with 'fabulous' clothes. Stealing from Johnny is not a great idea'. ' * Johnny loathes losing control or being confined. He may act strangely if trapped, even for a short time. * He gets a bit... glowy... at times... Physical Traits Grinning constantly, wearing sunglasses at night, covered in furs, decked out in enough gold for ten altars, his considerable height enhanced by ridiculous heels, covered completely from the neck down, it's almost possible to miss Johnny's most peculiar quirk- his face is obscured by perpetual shadow. Abilities Johnny's hunter classes: dragoon, aria, and tamer. 'Strengths' * Fast, he's a slippery bastard * Trolling * Weirdly hard to kill 'Weaknesses' * Being a Team Player * Common Decency * Pain intolerant unrepentant coward * Strength - literally. Not winning any arm wrestling matches in this lifetime. Personal Items *'Heels' - Of all different heights. *'Sunglasses' - Worn day and night *'Crucifixes' - Even for a priest he's got a LOT, and none of those cheap wood ones. Gold and gems or bust. *'Rings' - Johnny claims that they're magic, that some are gifts from high ranking clergy, or belonged to angels, or were crafted from demon bone... honestly probably just costume jewelry. *'Crossbow '- A gilt, engraved crucifix monstrosity. All crossbow bolts are blessed and carved with holy scripture or other less recognizable symbols. Many of the tips are made of unique material, or hollow to allow substances to be injected into the head. Johnny collects unique ingredients throughout his travels for his bolts, including monster blood & bone. *'Reliquary Box' - A large, oversized and ornate box, it acts as Johnny's luggage, apothecary, and armory. It also seems at times to contain more than should fit inside. *'Papers from the Vatican' - Confirming his human status, his position, and his orders Character Relationships * * Category:Streitstadt Characters Category:Streitstadt Characters Category:Characters Category:Clergy Category:Player:QQ